


Growing Bigger

by Gluten_Full



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby, F/M, Future AU, Married Life, Pregnancy, jason is alive au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: Piper stopped growing when she was fourteen, and her body had barely changed since then, and she hardly notice when it does change. When Jason asks her if her boobs have gotten bigger she can't even tell. When Annabeth suggests that she's pregnant, Piper takes a pregnancy test just to prove her wrong.





	Growing Bigger

Piper stopped growing when she was fourteen, and her body had barely changed since then - she never grew any taller, never put on or lost much weight, and her bra size hadn’t changed once. Piper hadn’t even noticed if her bras were tighter when Jason asked, “Are your boobs getting bigger?” 

He was brushing his teeth by the sink while Piper buttoned her shirt for work. She pulled the shirt back and looked at them closely. “Huh,” she said, putting her hand on one of them, trying to remember what they had looked last time she had done a breast exam. “Maybe? I can’t really tell.” 

Jason rinsed his mouth. “I think they are.” 

Piper re-buttoned her shirt, “Well you spend more time looking at them than I do.”

“Well you should look at them more, they’re fantastic.” Jason smiled. 

Piper kissed his cheek, “I know.” 

She kept an eye on her breast size for the next few days but couldn’t tell if they were getting bigger or if it was all in her head. She needed a third opinion, so on Sunday she put on a tight tank top and went to meet Annabeth for lunch. 

“Do you think my boobs are getting bigger?” She asked Annabeth. 

Annabeth furrowed her brows and looked at her boobs, “They do look a little bigger.” 

Piper rested her chin on her hand. “That’s so weird. Why would they be growing now? I’m thirty.” 

Annabeth took a bite of her food and casually said “Maybe you’re pregnant.” 

Piper laughed and claimed that it was impossible. Annabeth just shrugged. Piper leaned back in her seat, trying to get the thought out of her mind; she was sure she wasn’t pregnant, and she even bought a pregnancy test to prove it. 

Jason sat on their bed while he waited for Piper to come out of the bathroom. She walked out with the pregnancy test and placed it on the counter. “Five minutes,” she said. 

Jason smiled, “So do you really think you’re pregnant?” He asked, pulling her close to him. 

She put her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t think so. Why? Do you want a baby?” 

Jason shrugged. “I know we talked about waiting a little longer, but how cool would it be to have a little kid running around?” 

Piper smiled, “Well we can start trying earlier if you want.” 

Jason kissed her and put a hand on her stomach. “We might not have to,” 

Piper moved his hands to her waist. They stayed there kissing until Piper’s alarm went off. She pulled away and straightened her hair before going over to the sink. 

“One line,” she said, holding up the test, “not pregnant. I told you.” She dropped the test in the trash and went back to kissing Jason. 

Jason started kissing her back, and his hands roamed up to her breasts and started rubbing them and squeezing them in a way that Piper could only describe as completely un-erotic. “Uh Jason? What are you doing?” 

He pulled way, “Checking for any weird lumps. If you’re not pregnant I want to make sure you don’t have cancer or something.” Piper looked at him and smirked. “What?! I’m just doing it because I love you!” 

Piper laughed, “That’s why I have big boobs. For love!” She kissed him again. “Maybe I’m just getting fat,” she suggested. 

Jason laughed, but his gaze glanced down at her stomach, which hardly looked more than bloated. 

Piper stepped back, half offended, “Hey! I am not getting fat!” 

“I didn’t suggest that you were!” Jason said. 

Piper ran her hands over her stomach and went to look in the bathroom mirror. She stood to the side. Her belly was maybe slightly distended, a little bit of bloating nothing at all. Except it had been hours since she ate lunch and they hadn’t had dinner yet. And she had noticed her pants were a bit tight this morning but she had just washed them, so she thought they had shrunk. 

“Babe, I’m sorry, you’re not getting fat,” Jason said, wrapping his arms around her from the back, but Piper hardly heard him; she was busy counting days and weeks in her head. 

She turned back around to him, a little pale. “What?” Jason asked. 

“I think I need to take another test.” 

Jason stepped back, “Yeah okay,“ He handed her the box of pregnancy tests and she went over to the toilet. Jason turned around and picked the first test out of the trash. There weren’t any lines, not even faded ones. He couldn’t imagine anything would change in a matter of minutes. 

Piper walked up to him and put the new test on the counter, setting her phone timer for another five minutes. 

Jason kissed the top of her head as she washed her hands and went back to the bed to wait out the time.


End file.
